ZX-Tole
ZX-Tole '''(pronounced '''Zektole '''or '''Zector) is the leader of the Hyper-Zoanoid Team Five in the ''Guyver ''animes. His beetle-like body is covered in a unique, chitinous skin that can absorb almost any impact; even the Guyver's laser and Pressure Cannon have little effect. ZX-Tole is also equipped with thirteen bio-blaster emitters, giving him great firepower and attack range. He is also equipped with a Blaster Tempest that charges power by absorbing nearby sources of light and heat through ZX-Tole's hidden wings. Deaths Guyver OVA After the deaths of Gaster and Thancrus in the fourth episode, ZX-Tole vowed to avenge their deaths. His opportunity for revenge came in the sixth episode when Guyver III and the ressurrected Guyver I appeared within Chronos Japan and began to destroy the building from within. ZX-Tole engaged Guyver III but was interrupted by the appearance of Guyver I, who cut off one of his horns. He fled the scene, taking the injured Elegen with him. Elegen was already dying and wished for ZX-Tole to take his remaining energy in order to kill the Guyvers. ZX-Tole absorbed Elegen's energy and underwent an intense transformation: he grew a large pair of wings, his horns grew and his entire body radiated a golden aura with all the energy it now contained. This transformation reduced ZX-Tole's life span, but he was determined to destroy the Guyvers no matter the cost. With so much energy radiating from him, ZX-Tole's body burned to the touch and even made him able to withstand a blast from Guyver III's Mega-Smasher. Only by working together and combining their attacks were Sho and Agito able to wound ZX-Tole, cracking his carapace. They then used both their Mega-Smashers at once to obliterate ZX-Tole completely. Guyver 2005 series In the 2005 anime and the original manga comic, ZX-Tole lost most of his teammates to the Lost Number Aptom. Following Chronos's conquest of the world, ZX-Tole - knowing that Aptom was still out there - requested Dr. Barcas to re-optimize him and grant him new powers with which to destroy Aptom. When Aptom and Guyver III resurfaced a year after X-Day, ZX-Tole had been transformed into a Lost Number: '''Neo ZX-Tole. '''He had been granted enhanced bio-lasers, vibration blades similar to the Guyver's, bio-missiles equivalent to Gaster's, an electro-magnetic shield that could nullify even the Mega-Smasher, flame and electric discharges and a special virus running through his body that could prevent Aptom from assimilating his cells. As a result of becoming a Lost Number, ZX-Tole became immune to the Zoalords' telepathic control and his life span was reduced. When he found Aptom, the two adversaries engaged in a battle that could have destroyed all of Tokyo. Even when Agito Makishima - Guyver III - entered the fray, ZX-Tole was far too powerful for either Agito or Aptom to confront. The tide of battle turned with the arrival of Sho Fukamachi - Guyver I - who had once again been restored to life and had become the Guyver Gigantic. Determined to kill them all, ZX-Tole flew up above the sky and absorbed energy directly from the sun to charge his Final Blaster Tempest: a bio-beam more powerful than even the Mega-Smasher. The blast was so powerful that its impact would completely vaporize Tokyo, and just firing the beam would be enough to destroy ZX-Tole. Knowing that firing this blast would kill him, ZX-Tole went ahead with it anyway since his re-optimization had reduced his lifespan anyway. The force of the blast tore ZX-Tole apart, but the beam was engulfed by the Guyver Gigantic's Giga-Smasher and cancelled out, and so ZX-Tole died without achieving his revenge. Category:Villains Category:Violent Deaths Category:Animated Characters Category:Anime Deaths Category:Guyver Category:Creatures Category:TV Deaths Category:Death by Vaporization Category:Self-Sacrifice Category:Death by Disentegration Category:Died In Battle